Discovering Yourself
by Phoenix07
Summary: This is a story about when Kai and Ray are in the united states high school
1. Chapter 1

**Discovering yourself**

**By Phoenix07**

**I didn't create Beyblade or any of it's famous characters. I did create the characters that you haven't heard of. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1 The Beginning**

**Friday Morning: Rachel's pov:**

"Rachel wake up," Ray said knocking on my bedroom door.

"Okay! Okay I'm up little brother," I said groggily getting out of bed.

I walked down the hall to Kai's room opened the door and turned the light on. I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off his head. "Kai time to get up. School starts today."

I heard him groan from under his pillow, "Already." I pulled the pillow off his head and he opened his eyes.

"Yeah, hurry up and get dressed. Ray's fixing breakfast." I said helping him stand up, the brace on his leg was loose. "Get a hold of the desk so I can tighten the straps on your brace," I told him, as he stood there in his boxer shorts. He had a couple of more months to wear the brace then it could come off.

I got back to my room and went through my closet. I grabbed a pair of hip hugger jeans and a ice blue tank top off the hangers. I found my sneakers on the shelf above my clothes. I quickly got dressed then I went into my bathroom and tried to decide how to fix my hair. I finally decided to just pull it into a high ponytail that still reached my waist. I left the bathroom and my room, heading into the kitchen smelling scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Morning little brother." I said grabbing a glass out of the cabinet and poured a glass of milk.

"Hey Ray," Kai said as he came into the kitchen on his crutches. I looked at the black Cargo pants and the white t-shirt he was wearing along with white sneakers. He had managed to shave and then put his hair, which went past his shoulders into a loose tail. Around his neck, on a chain was a crystal teardrop.

"Good choice of clothes," I said kissing him on the cheek and helped him to the barstool.

"Here's your class schedules," Ray said tossing Kai and me each an envelope.

"I've got Chemistry first period," I said groaning.

"So do I," Kai said smirking at me, who unlike me is good at science.

"Let me see your schedule," I said to Kai and he handed me the paper. I looked at both our lists and said, "We got every class together."

"Good," Kai said as Ray set two plates on the bar in front of us.

"Eat up," Ray said sitting down after handing Kai and me both a cup of plain black coffee.

"Thanks Ray," we each said taking a sip of our coffee.

Two hours later; Regular pov: at school 7:50 

Tala was playing basketball with Ray, Spencer, Bryan, and two more boys that Kai or Rachel did not know.

Rachel was sitting on top of a picnic table and Kai was sitting on the bench in front of her. She had a sketchbook positioned on her lap and she was drawing Tala shooting a lay-up. "Hey," Kai said laying his head on her knees and looked at her upside down. "You finished yet?" he asked her.

Rachel finished a last minute detail and held the sketch up for Kai to inspect. "What do you think?" She asked him.

"Pretty good," he said studying the finely detailed picture of his cousin.

Tala and the guy's finished their game just as the bell rang. "See you guys third period." Tala said leaving his friends to go over to his cousin and Rachel. "Time for Chemistry come on you two." Tala said as he watched Rachel help Kai get his crutches fixed.

"Go on ahead Tala," Kai and Tala headed for his first period class. "Kusho crutches!" Kai cursed as he struggled with them.

"Kai I wish you would've listened to the doctor to be on the safe side." Rachel said as she watched Kai try to get comfortable using the crutches.

"I was tired of being in that wheelchair and that is final," he growled as the halls began to clear. His leg was itching and hurting at the same time. They walked slowly down the hall checking all the doors for the Chemistry class.

Suddenly they got stopped in the hallway by the principal. "Hello Miss Kon, Mr. Hiwatari. Would you like me to show you to your first period class?" the principal asked as the final bell rang.

"Yes sir," Rachel said shifting Kai's tote bag to her other shoulder and got a better grip on hers.

"Okay follow me. Oh. By the way I'm Mr. Soba." The principal said as the started down the hall toward the Chemistry class. She heard Kai groan at the thought of going even farther down the hall.

**Authors note: That's the end of Chapter one. I hoped you enjoyed the story. Sorry it's so short but more happens in the next Chapter. You'll find out more about Rachel and meet some of my Characters which are based on my best friends. Keep reading if your curious about what's gonna happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

I have finally found my written story and was wondering if you guys wanted me to continue it if you do review and let me know.


End file.
